parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin (Thomas and Friends)
Caitlin is a fast streamlined engine from the Other Railway, who is designed for speed. She also has her own rake of coaches painted in a similar colour scheme to her own. Bio Caitlin loves to challenge the other engines to a race and has a tendency to get a little over-excited. She, along with Connor, regularly transport passengers from the Mainland to Ulfstead Castle. Along with Connor, Thomas, Percy and James, she helped with the search of Stephen before Ulfstead Castle's opening. Caitlin once had to spend the night on Sodor and became too excited to listen to Sir Topham Hatt's advice. During her night on Sodor, she took the mail train and the Flying Kipper. Unfortunately, she did not take others into consideration and ended up waking lots of people up. Annie and Clarabel, who were in the yard waiting for Thomas, were accidentally coupled up to Caitlin, thanks to Charlie; and she even took them to the Mainland, but was stopped by Hiro, who brought them back to Thomas. Caitlin later thought that Toby was going to be scrapped after hearing about it from Gordon. Later on, she took Emily to the Steamworks after she broke down and Caitlin was saved by Emily when she became a runaway after her brakes failed. Persona Caitlin is a streamlined engine, designed for speed. Along with her friend Connor, Caitlin is an excitable and energetic character, who likes to be busy and loves to race. Both Caitlin and Connor are friendly and eager to get other engines to join in the fun with them. Caitlin is particularly impatient and restless if she has nothing to do. She would rather be racing than sit in a station and be idle. Caitlin and Connor were introduced to the island to bring passengers from the Mainland. They zip on and off the island frequently using the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge. Basis Caitlin is based on the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad streamlined President Class. Her basis was built by Baldwin Locomotive Works in Eddystone, Pennsylvania, USA. Livery Caitlin is painted fuschia with light grey and light blue lining Appearances Voice Actors * Rebecca O'Mara (UK/US; King of the Railway onwards) * Merete Brettschneider (Germany) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; King of the Railway - eighteenth season) * Marta Dylewska (Poland; nineteenth season onwards) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan) * Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Lena Meieran (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada) * Mireya Mendoza (Latin America) * Tillie Bech (Denmark) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spain) She plays Merryweather in Sleeping Beauty (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is one of Princess Aurora's friends. Trivia * In real life, Caitlin would be too large for the British loading gauge. However, she seems to have been re-scaled to avoid any animation issues. * Caitlin has been modified for use on British rail lines: she has a screwlink coupling and buffers on the back of her tender. She retains a streamlined cowcatcher (also known as a skirt) on the front, so she is unable to shunt. Her headlamp has also been moved to accomodate her face. * Her valve gear and siderods are not animated properly. Their movement would be jammed in real life. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Motor Road and Rail (Japan only) * Collectible Railway * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:CGI Series-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Trains Category:Gray Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Steam Engines Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Strong Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Magicians Category:Good Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Vinnytovar